Match Making Demon
by Frostburn77
Summary: When Mira ships Laxus and Lucy, she will do everything in her power to get them together. Including, gaining the help of a curtain fire dragon slayer and a blue Exceed. When her plans don't go as seemed can she fix it or would it have all been done for the better? (Warnings at beginning of chapters; rated M for language and explicit scenes in later chapters) (LaLu)
1. chapter 1

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning; Language and semi- suggestive themes._**

 **Hey frosties! Here is a LaLu story, it may be a two shot or a three shot or a full story. It isn't the one I planned on posting because the other one is taking longer that's it should have. I'm sorry, I just needed to get a LaLu story on my page so here one is. Make sure to comment, follow, like, or do whatever you want to let me know if you like it. I am always looking for good LaLu stories so please PM or comment for me to see. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's eyes wandered over the guild from her seat at the bar. Natsu and Grey were arm wrestling in the corner as Erza was glaring at them to stay silent, Levy was reading a new book while stealing glances at the napping iron dragon slayer, Cana was busy downing her fourth barrel of ale for the day, and Mira was preparing dinner for the guild. Her eyes traveled up to the second floor where the Thunder Legion was quietly enjoying the guilds rare silence. Freed was reading a book that looked similar to Levy's, Bixlow and Evergreen were playing with his babies while Laxus had his headphones in with closed eyes.

Lucy spun in her chair, turning her attention to the white haired she-devil who was preparing the guilds dinner.

"Hey Mira, do you mind getting me a strawberry and vanilla smoothie with whipped cream on top?" Lucy asked and craned her neck trying to view the kitchen.

"Sure thing Lucy," Mira responded cheerfully.

Lucy touched Horologium's key and the spirit's voice rang in her head alerting her that the time was '4:57 pm.' A second later Lucy heard the loud clang of falling metal connecting to tile and Mira's squeal for help. She hopped out of chair and cautiously made her way through the kitchen doors and toward Mira. She stopped and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Mira's face was covered in white flour, blending into her silvery-white hair as her whole body was submerged under a mountain of pots and pans. The she-devil's arms were pinned to her side as her eyes pleaded Lucy for help. Lucy stifled a laugh and called Virgo through a mind link. One puff of glittering dust later, Virgo appeared at her side.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked in a monotone voice.

Lucy shook her head and pointed at the mess in the kitchen.

"Virgo, could you please help Mira out?"

"Right away Princess," she replied and started to snap her fingers, the pots and pans that were previously covering Mira were removed and started to place themselves were they were first. Lucy made her was closer to Mira and offered a hand to pull her up. Mira graciously took it and the two women were standing once again in a spotless kitchen. Mira walked over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a navy blue towel, running it under the cold water she proceeded to wash the flour from her face. After which, the once navy blue towel was covered in blotches of thick coats of flour. Mira turned around and smiled thankfully at Lucy, who was talking to Virgo.

"Thanks Virgo, for all your help!" Lucy said as she reached for Virgo's key to send her back to the spirit realm.

As soon as her fingers touched the key, the kitchens swinging double doors burst open to reveal the Thunder legion with worried looks sketched across their faces. Laxus' face along with Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow's softened when they saw both Mira and Lucy smiling while standing in a spotless kitchen and a spirit at her side.

"Um, uh is everyone okay?" Laxus asked and placed his hand behind his neck as he stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

Lucy smiled and tilted her head, she looked at Mira who nodded affirmation and then looked at Virgo. She touched her key and Virgo disappeared, once again in a cloud of golden glitter.

"No, I think we're all set here. Why did you guys rush in here?" She asked as a look of confusion crossed her face when looking at Laxus' uncomfortability.

Laxus's face flushed slightly and Freed stepped forward to answer for his leader.

"We simply didn't want a fellow guild member hurt, and came to your aid. Luckily it seems that you have it handled here Miss Lucy. Sorry for our intrusion." Freed said and bowed in apology.

"Nonsense Freed, thanks so much for coming to help." Mira chided and smiled warmly at the green haired, rune mage. Her eyes widened in excitement as she looked between the blushing celestial blonde haired mage and the also blushing blonde haired lightning mage. Laxus saw the hearts appear in Mira's eyes and his blush disappeared, quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Tch! Mira just get cooking on dinner. I'm starving here." Laxus said to her and walked out of the kitchen, the rest of his team quickly following his lead.

She turned around and took a better look at the now cleaned kitchen before her face lit up in excitement.

"Oh Lucy! Do you still want your shake?" She asked cheerfully.

"If you don't mind Mira I would love one."

"Oh it's no problem Lucy, I just need some vanilla extract. There should be some in the second floor storage rooms." Mira told her and pulled out a piece of paper and pen to write a second floor pass. She quickly scribbled down some writing before folding it over twice and handing the pass to Lucy.

After handing Lucy the note she turned around and pulled out a blender then focused on the food cooking in the oven.

Lucy waved goodbye and made her way through the kitchen, past the bar, and up the stairs leading to the second floor. She walked past the masters office and stopped at the door with a roughly labeled sign that said 'storage' in white lettering.

Lucy reached out for the door handle only to find it locked. She tried again but the the handle wouldn't move. She sighed and stepped back from the door, twirling on her heels and taking a step toward the stairs.

'Why would Mira send me upstairs to a locked storage room? Should I have asked her for a key?' Lucy asked herself and shook her head.

She was so focused on why she was upstairs that she didn't hear the sound of the door unlocking or the heavy footsteps that walked out of the now open doorway due to her being lost in thought.

"Oi! Blondie, whatcha doing?" A deep voice called out from behind Lucy asked. She jumped and squeaked in surprise at the voice and turned around quickly to find Laxus towering over her small frame. His blueish grey, stormy eyes bore into her and his signature shit-eating grin was plastered on his face.

"Oh! Uh heya Laxus, Mira sent me to get some vanilla extract from the storage room on the second floor." She told him and pointed to the storage room sign.

Laxus looked at where she was pointing and scowled. Lucy frowned at his scowl and quickly grew scared of his reaction to her on the second floor,

"Um, here's the note she gave me as a hall pass sort of." Lucy stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out Mira's folded note. She handed it over to laxus and looked around, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

Laxus looked at the paper, it read.

' _Hey there Laxus, don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at Lucy, play nice.'_

Laxus looked up from the note to find Lucy avoiding his gaze. He felt his anger toward the Take-over mage grow and quickly crumpled the note. For good measure he used his lightning and set the paper of fire with a small bolt of lightning.

Lucy looked up at the paper as soon as Laxus crumpled it, but had jumped back when she heard the crackle of lightning and found the paper igniting into a ball of ash.

{Laxus's POV}

The guild was unusually quiet with popsicle dick and flame breath being kept quiet by Titania and Blondie was sitting at the bar talking to Mira. My team was happily enjoying the quiet as well, Freed was catching up on his Mŏnlish runescapes and Evergreen and Bixlow where hanging out with his totems.

It's been so long since I found and rescued them from their individual hell holes and the shit we've gone through has caused them to be the only people that I trust besides Gramps.

I closed my eyes and listened to the blasting rock and roll music blaring in my ears through my headphones. In between songs, when there is a pause with no sound, a loud crash echoed in the guild followed by a high pitched squeal for help. Opening up my right eye I looked over to see Blondie's golden hair disappearing behind the guild's kitchen doors.

' _Tch this guild is going to be the death of me,'_ I thought and looked at my team.

Freed's face was full of fear, I only knew that his worry was for the she-devil, Take-over mage, called Mira. Bixlow and Evergreen's face was full of confusion and whipped their heads around looking for me to give orders.

"Tch, c'mon guys." I said and looked around the guild, everyone was quiet and either staring at me, my team, or the kitchen doors.

"What's everyone looking at? Mind your own business!" I all but growled the last sentence and immediately they switched their gaze around and started to talk again.

Smirking, I stood up and made my way down the stairs and through the kitchen doors. I expected to see a complete mess of a kitchen but instead the pleasant scent of strawberries and vanilla filled the room, _Blondie_.

"Um, uh is everyone okay?" I asked and placed my hand behind my neck and stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

Lucy smiled and tilted her head, she looked at Mira who nodded affirmation and then looked at Virgo. She touched her key at her hips and Virgo disappeared in a cloud of golden glitter.

"No, I think we're all set here. Why did you guys rush in here?" She asked as a look of confusion crossed her face when looking at my uncomfortability.

I could feel my face flush slightly under Blondie's gaze but before I could say anything, Freed stepped forward to answer for me.

"We simply didn't want a fellow guild member hurt, and came to your aid. Luckily it seems that you have it handled here Miss Lucy. Sorry for our intrusion." Freed said and bowed in apology.

I rolled my eyes at his action, _'Why is he always so formal? Oh, right, Mira's in here.'_

I looked over at Lucy who was looking just as uncomfortable as me by Freed's formal bow. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the windows behind her, making her hair look like gold. Her eyes were big, chocolaty, orbs that were filled with forgiveness and love, but I what really enjoyed seeing was the fiery passion behind her eyes whenever she gets mad at Natsu or Happy, she makes me feel like a fucking teenager with raging hormones. All because she's 'off limits' for being Fairy Tails light and her team protectiveness.

I was brought out of my day dream by Mira's voice and her working as the guilds 'Matchmaker.'

"Nonsense Freed, thanks so much for coming to help." Mira chided and smiled warmly at the green haired, rune mage.

I looked over and saw Mira's face lit up in excitement as her eyes flitted between me and lucy, little hearts forming in her eyes. I scowled and forced what little blush there was off my face, returning it to its former emotionless mask. Just how I like it.

"Tch! Mira just get cooking on dinner. I'm starving here." I told her impatiently and walked out of the kitchen, the rest of team quickly followed at my heels.

"Laxus what was Mira on about?" I heard Freed ask.

 _'It's none of his damn business and Mira was out of line. Tch I don't like Blondie, I just want her to be added to my list of girls.'_

My stomach felt sick as soon as I thought about my other conquests.

 _'What the hell!'_

"It's nothing Freed, just drop it." I told him and scurried up the stairs to my second floor office. Clutching my head, I added.

"I'll be in my office, call me when Mira's finished with dinner."

I made my was past Gramps office and opened the door to mine, shutting it quickly behind me I leaned my head back against the door and looked at the mounds of unfinished guild paperwork that I never completed.

Maneuvering my way around the small couch toward my desk, I sat down at my desk and pulled a piece of paperwork and a pen and started to get to work.

{Natsu's POV}

As soon as the Thunder Legion left Laxus and made their way across the guild to the opposite side, I handed Happy a sign and smirked. Grey was distracting Erza by talking about his favorite way to make strawberry cake, leaving me the perfect opening.

"Hey Happy, you know where to put this." I told him as he grabbed the sign from my hands and zipped up the stairs to the second floor of the guild.

 _'Oh this should be interesting, now it's your turn Mira.'_

{Happy's POV}

"Hey Happy, you know where to put this." Natsu spoke to me and I nodded, quickly taking the sign and flying over to the guilds stairs near the kitchen.

 _'Mmmm I hope Mira's making fish for dinner… no! Happy focus on the mission!'_

I shook my head and traveled all the way up the stairs, ignoring the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. I passed the Masters office and looked at the hook hanging of the next door. Placing the rope hanger on the hook I flew back to take a look at the sign labeled in white lettering.

'Storage'

I smiled and heard Lucy's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly looked around for a place to hide and found an empty ale barrel against the wall.

 _'Thank you Cana.'_

I flew inside and looked through one of the peepholes to see Lucy trying her way at the door handle, to no avail. She quickly gave up and walked away, she looked like she was unaware when the door opened and a pissed of Laxus walked out of door. I snickered into my hands.

'Oh this is to good!' I thought to myself and silently laughed harder when I heard Lucy's squeak of surprise.

Their voices were muffled so I couldn't hear much but I felt Laxus's anger rise when Lucy handed him Miras note. He must have heard my laugh because as soon as the paper burned to ash he spun around, looking dead set at the empty barrel of my hiding place.

' _Oops, i'm dead.'_ my inner voice yelled at me to run and for once I listened.

I flew out of the barrel just in time as Laxus sent a bolt of lightning to set the barrel on fire. He lunged after me, narrowly missing as I flew over the banister and hide behind Natsu.

"Natsu, save me!" I cried out to him and he smirked, hands igniting into flames.

"Let's do this Laxus!" he shouted and the guild erupted into madness.

 **Hello, thanks for reading chapter one! Until next time.**

 **Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

* * *

 **Hello my frosties, I know that it has taken a while for this chapter to come out and because of that, I am sorry. However, I didn't entirely abandon this story (as you can see because I have updated it...) and I can definitely tell you that this will have either one or two more chapters of roughly the same length (maybe longer) than the ones before. Anywho, hope you like Part 2 of Match Making Demon and let's get reading.**

* * *

"Shit," Mira muttered from her view of the kitchen. Natsu's fire had ignited part of the second-floor railing and Laxus' electricity cackled dangerously around his body. Meanwhile, Lucy was standing in between the two guys trying to diffuse the situation.

"Okay guys, no need to destroy the whole guild over a little prank right?" She asked and squeaked when a blue exceed pushed her out of the way from a fireball. In response, Laxus sent a bolt of electricity toward the hot-headed fire mage.

"Calm down pip-squeak. Like the lady said, no need to ignite the whole guild, right?" Laxus said and smirked. In a flash of light, he lightning teleported to the back doors of the guild.

"Let's take this outside Dragneel," he said and walked out the doors, fully knowing that the mage would follow his suggestion.

In the commotion, Mira rushed upstairs and alerted Master Makarov.

Outside, Laxus made his way over to a bench and placed his coat down. He unhooked his headphones and took off his shirt. Then, he walked to the middle of the field and placed his hands on the ground. A sense of calm washed over him as he felt the electricity in the air around him.

"C'mon Laxus! We don't got all day." His peace was shattered from the shout of impatience.

Laxus growled and faced Natsu, he scanned the crowd and his eyes locked with Makarov's. A small show of disappointment crossed his grandfather's face and Laxus rolled his eyes in return.

Without warning, the lightning mage sent a bolt of electricity towards Natsu.

A warning shot.

Natsu took this as a sign to begin and sent a 'fire dragon roar' towards his attacker.

Laxus shot himself forward and began fighting.

From the stands, Lucy watched as the scene in front of her turn into a blur. Yellow and red mixed together, with each move taking place in the blink of an eye.

She summoned Corvus, the crow spirit, and asked for his eyesight. Once granted the power, the scene became more clear and Lucy watched as both fighters delivered devastating blows to one another. Laxus sent a large bolt which was canceled out with one of Natsu's fireballs. This continued with each side either canceling or landing a hit on the other.

The dust around the duo flew in the air and a dent in the ground was beginning to form.

Makarov watched with septicity, ready to break up the fight once it became too much.

He was getting too old for this.

He needed to retire.

A gasp arose from the crowd and Makarov looked down.

The dust had settled slightly and two figures could be roughly seen through the haze. Natsu could be seen heavily breathing with his back bent over slightly. Blood trailed down his chest and face and began to puddle around his body. On the other side of the arena, Laxus' large frame was also breathing deeply with his bare chest covered in cat-like scratches while his face was looking at the ground. Both fighters were covered in a mixture of dirt, sweat, and one another's blood.

Natsu looked up and silently walked inside the guild, out of the arena. A collective murmur of confusion washed over the crowd while Lucy sat and stared at the place where Natsu had been moments before. Her face turned stoically and she rose from her seat and walked toward Makarov. Lucy pressed a hand to her keys and deactivated Corvus' powers.

"May I talk to you in your office Master?"

/\/\/\/\

Lucy shut the door roughly behind her once Makarov had taken a seat in his chair, she dropped her emotionless mask and faced her Guild Master. Makarov gave his child a few moments to gather her thoughts and waited for her to break the silence.

"As you may know..." She started off and sat down in one of the chairs. Lucy looked in her lap and slowly twidled her fingers," I have been given the ability to channel some of my silver and gold keys powers. For gold keys, I need to transform into a stardress. For silver, however, all I need is a strong connection and lots of trust in order to use their power."

She took a shaky breath and made eye contact with Makarov."During today's fight, the arena was getting really dusty and then Laxus and Natsu started speeding up their punches causing their movements to turn into blurs so I used my spirit's power to see, but this power also gives enchancedhearingalongwithsightsoIaccidentallyoverheardaconversationthatIshouldn'thaveheard."

Lucy was mumbling now, her face red at the thought with a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief. Makarov shook his head slowly and smirked. He, of course, had overheard the same conversation between his two (at the time) fighting children.

Maybe he could hold off his retirement a _little_ longer.

/\/\/\/\

Mira watched in disbelief as Natsu made his way off the field. His face was downcast and it was shadowed over from him walking quickly. To her left, she saw that Lucy had stood up and walked to Makarov. Mira tilted her head and tried to listen but was too late, as Lucy had already taken the Master into the guild.

Once the door shut behind the two in question, Mira's eyes traveled around the field and stopped when she saw Laxus bend down to pick up his things and put his jacket on. Like Natsu's, his face was shadowed and stoic.

 _'Shouldn't he be happy and hanging out with his team?'_ Mira thought and decided to ask the lightning mage herself.

She stood up and dusted off her dress. Then, briskly made her way to Laxus. Mira walked up behind him and tapped him once on his shoulder.

"Go away Mira, I'm definitely not in the mood for your cheeriness right now." The lightning mage said without turning around. Moments earlier, his senses alerted had him about the Demon Mage's company and he now regretted not leaving.

Mira paused for a second, assessing her situation. Taking a risk, she walked around Laxus and stood facing his front. He grunted slightly and Mira laughed.

"You should know by now, that your tough guy act doesn't work on me, mister." She said and looked up expectantly. Laxus looked down and to the left, still not saying anything.

Mira decided she was going to have to guess and then gauge his reaction in order for her to figure out the problem.

"Did you get hurt in the fight with Natsu?" No reaction.

"Did anyone threaten you?" No reaction.

"Gosh darn it Laxus! What the hell has got you acting like this?" Mira asked loudly. Laxus winced at her sudden change in volume but still didn't respond.

She sighed and thought for a moment.

Laxus saw this as an opening to escape as began to walk away.

"Was it... because of a girl?" Mira asked and let the question hang in the air. She turned around and saw Laxus pause midstep almost as if he had been frozen by Gray's ice magic.

Bingo,

a reaction.

* * *

 **Yay, a semi-double cliffhanger! But once again I hope you enjoyed this part 2 of Match Making Demon, don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment, please! Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

* * *

 **Hello my frosties! I am aware that some of you may get whiplash in this chapter because I will be jumping around, a lot. That being said, whenever you see (/\/\/\/\\) the scene or character focus will switch. Thanks so much for reading! Now onto the chapter...**

* * *

Happy flew into the guild looking for his best friend. After the match, the blue exceed could tell that his friend was distraught about something.

He didn't quite know.

Happy first flew toward the kitchen but was chased out by Kinana soon after. Then, he searched around the guildhall. Most of the members were still outside in the bleachers so only a few remained. Remus sat in the corner, painting while Jet and Droy were playing a card game. Deciding to leave the card-playing duo to their game, Happy flew over to Remus.

"Hey, Remus! Have you seen Natsu anywhere? I can't find him!" Happy asked and flew upside-down waiting for an answer.

"Nope," Remus responded quickly and went back to painting.

Happy flew in a few loops and circles, thinking of places where his best friend could be when he got an idea. He flew as fast as he could toward Natsu's secret spot. When he arrived, his wings felt like lead and sweat coated his fur.

The area around Happy had morphed into a tree-covered clearing with a large pond in the middle. Natsu and Happy often came here to fish after long missions and Happy loved catching the fish here.

He always seemed to catch more, making his buddy whine for him to share.

Happy panted slightly and called out for Natsu, "Hey Natsu! Where are you!" The exceed yelled and held out the 'u' for a few seconds longer.

A semi-loud yell rang through the trees and Happy could see some birds flying away. He flew towards the yell and stopped when he saw Natsu punching a tree. Happy was about to fly towards him but Natsu's hands erupted in flames as he punched the tree, charing the area around his fist black.

Happy stayed along the tree line silently waiting for the right moment.

Natsu pulled his fist back and looked at his hand, his eyes widened at the ash-covered fist and he looked at his surroundings. A few trees were minorly chared, with only streaks of black running along their trunks. Meanwhile, others were down to piles of thick, black ash and chunks of unburnt wood.

You could tell a fire mage had been there.

Natsu took a few steps back and sat on a patch of slightly browned grass. The only sound that the mage could hear was crackling of the wood and labored breaths.

"Come on out Happy," he said and looked in his lap.

Happy emerged, slightly embarrassed, and flew over to Natsu, quietly landing on his head. Neither of them spoke for a moment. But Natsu spoke first, "I always thought that my mate would be someone like Lucy."

He paused and took a deep breath," I've known for a while though, that my dragon could only ever see Lucy as kin, and as much as it pains me to say this, but she isn't right for me."

Happy patted Natsu's hair and slowly hovered into his arms. Natsu began to stroke Happy's back and soon the exceed could feel water droplets on his back.

Natsu was crying.

/\/\/\/\

Master Makarov watched Lucy's reaction carefully.

No, she hadn't started to cry.

No, she hadn't thrown a fit.

In fact, she was still. Her mind kept processing the information while her body remained unmoving.

"So Laxus," Makarov jumped not expecting her to talk. "Is my mate?"

"Yes."

Lucy sighed, she should have known. She couldn't deny her sudden attraction to lightning mage since they came back from the 100-year quest with team Natsu. Now knowing that it was their mating pull, she felt annoyed.

"And he's known this for how long exactly?" Lucy asked, her aura slowly darkening as the rooms magical pressure seemed to increase. Still, Makarov ignored it and answered her question.

"I'm not sure my child, you will have to ask him." He flinched ever so slightly as Lucy pushed her chair back and silently walked out of the room, taking her darkening aura with her and heading downstairs.

Makarov sighed in relief.

/\/\/\/\

Lucy walked down the second-floor staircase and all eyes quickly traveled to her. It was rare for the blond to act this way and her guild members pitied anyone that was on the receiving end of her darkened aura.

She scanned the guild and everyone held their breath. After a moment, she turned her head and walked toward the job board. She roughly grabbed a random flyer and walked out the back door.

The members gave a sigh of relief as well once she left the guildhall.

"What do you think that was about, Wendy?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure, do you think we should follow her?" The blue-haired girl asked and the two shared a quick look of silence before they hurriedly got up and ran after Lucy.

/\/\/\/\

When Lucy walked around the corner, a block or two from the guildhall, she slowed her pace to a steady walk. Looking down at the job in her hand she reached for her keys and summoned Virgo.

"Hello Hime, punishment?" The glowing cloud of golden sparkles asked as the glow morphed into one of the blondes celestial spirits. Lucy shook her head fondly, ignoring the curious stares that she received from others on the street.

The aura of darkness that earlier surrounded her, began to dissipate as she began to talk to her spirit.

"If you could pack me a bag with a week's worth of clothes, I would be so happy. We'll be taking a job in Cattle Vern and leaving in the morning." Lucy smiled brightly, "please let everyone know!"

Virgo nodded and bowed, then disappeared in another shower of gold.

/\/\/\/\

Mira glanced at the ground slightly disappointed with her talk with Laxus.

"I suppose it can't be helped, but maybe... if I found the girl I could match them together."

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow for more. Also, check out my other stories too! Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


End file.
